Daphne Jackson and The Sword Of Hades
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU, PERLIA: Daphne wasn't normal by any means. Her parents were practically legends among other demigods. Personally, all she wanted was to get out of their shadow. A quest to find a missing sword wasn't exactly what she had in mind.
1. I Am Accused

**AN: This was supposed to be a series I started after The Fates Decreed. But sense that story isn't going to be continued on here and I don't know when I plan to put it up on another site that will allow it, I figured you all needed something else to like just as much. Hopefully you all enjoy this as much seeing as it is the same universe as Fates Decreed.  
**

**The only thing is that when we get to the last instalment of the series - there are six planned out - there will be two alternate endings. One of the unchanged future and one of the changed future. That won't make much sense right now but when we get there it will.  
**

**I'm sorry this first chapter is so short. It'll get longer as we go. I have the next two chapters on paper but I still have to type them up inbetween writting Forgotten Daughter and another series of mine which isn't up yet.  
**

* * *

**Daphne Jackson and The Sword Of Hades.**

**Chapter 1: I Am Accused. **

Look, everything you thought you knew of the world, forget it. I know, you're wondering – why is she telling me this, who is she?

That's not the most important question. What you should be asking is 'what is she?'

I'll do you one better though and answer all three. My name is Daphne Jackson, and I'm a demigod. If you want to get technical though, some would call me a legacy, but that really only works for children born of a demigod and mortal. Both my parents are demigods.

Powerful ones at that. The reason I'm telling you this is that to understand my story you have to know these thing.

My story begins like any other day for me, but it didn't stay that way for long.

My mom, Thalia Jackson nee Grace – and a daughter of Zeus – woke me at nine thirty to drive me to camp. Camp Half-Blood has been around for thousands and thousands of years. Heroes have been going for the longest time. Perseus, Theseus, Hercules, and even Jason. All were trained by Chiron.

Back when my parents were campers it was directed by Mr. D, or Dionysus but before I was born Hestia requested to take over, Mr. D as her assistant of sorts. I've been going to camp since I was six years old. It's become tradition with my siblings, though currently only Zoe, my little sister has started. I've been there for five years now, Zoe two.

"Daphne, I won't tell you again," my mom called and I rolled over groaning. Simply put, I wasn't a morning person.

I heard my mom sigh and walk away as I rolled onto my back.

"Daph, Daph!" I grunted as weight canon balled onto my bed and I realized my mom was playing dirty by releasing my younger siblings on me.

Zoe was smirking from her place at the foot of my bed. She had helped our younger brother onto my bed were he was now sitting on my stomach, staring at me with big sea green eyes. Our father's eyes. My eyes were bright blue/green, an equal mix of my parents. Zoe's were sea blue, like the ocean in the morning or at winter.

"Daph," Reid said, grinning a nearly toothless grin. He was only a year old, though he was intelligent for one his age.

"Mom and dad are ready to go," Zoe said as I sat up, Reid falling into my lap.

"Why do we have to always leave so early?" I groaned, but I realized then how childish I sounded. Oh well, I was allowed to be childish, I was only eleven.

Zoe laughed. "Real mature, Daphne," she said.

I shrugged, getting out of bed. "Okay you two, I'm up. So get out so I can get dressed."

I waited until Zoe had left, shutting the door behind her, to throw the covers back and jump out of bed. I made quick work of showering and dressing in an orange camp shirt and pair of white shorts. I threw my sneakers on and fastened my twin daggers to my side, the outside my thighs for easy access.

Anemostrobilos – Whirlwind in English – was made of imperial gold with pearls on the hilt. It was longer then your average dagger or knife and when light caught it you could see it's name etched into the blade. It could channel lightning despite it's name – but that was mostly because I could use lightning.

But then being claimed by Zeus once at camp it was pretty obvious whose powers she took after most.

Seismos – Earthquake in English – was it's twin. It was a little different as it was made from celestial bronze, it also had blue topaz on the hilt instead of pearls, but otherwise it was identical to Anemostrobilos. It helped her control earthquakes better then she could without it.

The ability to generate earthquakes was one of the only abilities she inherited from her father and Poseidon.

"Daphne, we'll be late!" I heard dad yell and grabbed my satchel.

I made my way to the family room in a sprint, taking two stairs at a time. We lived close to the beach so one wall was made of glass giving us perfect view of the beach and ocean waves. It was sort of a personal beach, so we didn't have to worry about many people coming here, or the side the view face anyways.

"It's about time, I don't know where you inherited the ability to take so much time getting up and ready, but you certainly took your time." Dad laughed at his own words and I rolled my eyes.

The thing about my dad was he was protective but he was a lovable guy, and joked around. Unfortunately any humor he had he lost when his hair began to turn gray at the temples.

"Sorry, I didn't pack last night." It was true, I'd forgotten to pack and had done so in a rush.

As we approached the car and dad began loading the bags up mom arched an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you said you had," mom said and I shrugged and got into the car beside Zoe.

She didn't say anything but I heard her sigh as she opened the back seat door and began putting Reid in his safety seat beside Zoe. When she was finished she shut the door and got into the passengers seat, while dad came around to the drivers side.

The ride to camp was boring. I'd love to say it wasn't but it was, thankfully we didn't live that far out from camp. Once there mom and dad escorted us past mom's tree and Peleus. Zoe automatically ran off to the Poseidon cabin where her friends and cabin mates would be. Mom and dad stopped to chat with Chiron who looked grim.

That was never a good sign.

I was about to go ask what was wrong but hands covered my eyes from behind. My first instinct was to zap them but I recognized their laugh.

"Guess who?"

I chuckled. "Seriously Ian?" I asked, twisting around to face my best friend.

Ian Hale was a year older then me, and a son of Apollo. He had handsome features, bright blue eyes and honey colored hair. He was usually rather grim and standoffish, not exactly the norm for the a son of the sun god, but that all changed when he was with me and our three friends.

I'd known Ian since I was six, the day I came to camp.

He smirked at me mischievously. "Glad to see you too airhead."

He knew I hated being called that, but I had grown used to it, that still didn't mean I allowed anyone else to get away with it.

"What's going on with Chiron?" Actually now that I glanced around some of the adult counselors; Clarisse La Rue for instance, looked pretty grave as well. I expected this behavior when a camper died but this was different somehow.

Ian sighed. "Matt and I heard Chiron briefing the adult counselors."

He glanced around then and took my arm, leading me up half-blood hill and past the boarder just slightly. I didn't put up any resistance, this must be a sensitive subject if we needed that much privacy.

"What is it?" I urged, turning to face him.

"Rumor has it Hades has a new weapon, a sword. It's gone missing."

My eyes widened. "What?"

Ian nodded. "This wasn't the best time for you to return Daph."

I didn't understand what he meant but I didn't have time to dwell on it when I heard a sound that chilled my whole body.

Hellhounds.

I spun around, hardly noticing Ian pull a IPOD from his pocket. Like many weapons these day, the IPOD was enchanted and turned into his golden bow when pressed in the right place.

There were six of them I noticed as I drew my daggers.

"You were saying about bad timing?" I inquired and Ian snickered. As the Hellhounds jumped at us we charged into action.

Ian was able to notch three arrows at once, but only two hit. One hound disintegrated but the second kept coming until I side stepped it, twisted Seismos into it's neck, and nearly decapitated it before the hellhound crumbled into dust.

"Daphne!" I barely missed being clawed as I was distracted by my mother's terrified scream. The worst part about having demigods as parents is they are overprotective at the worst of times.

Thankfully one of Ian's arrows turned the Hellhounds to dog ash a second later, not a minute too soon. I was so busy staying alive I barely noticed my parents running up the hill with Chiron and some other campers.

Finally I took notice of my father vapor-traveling in front of a hellhound headed straight for my blind side as I stabbed Anemostrobilos into the last hellhounds head. It burst into dust the moment my father's sword, Riptide turned the other to dust.

"Daphne, Ian," Dad began, turning to us. "Are you both alright?"

I nodded, my daggers still held in my hands in case of another attack. Seemed dad and Ian had the same idea.

"We're cool Mr. J," Ian said, his bow returning to IPOD form a second later.

I finally placed my own weapons in their holsters when my dad put Riptide away. I figured if my dad thought it was safe it was safe.

"What was that about?" I asked as Ian, dad and I walked back over the boarder where my mom and others were waiting.

My mom sighed in relief as she tackled me into a hug. I began to wonder as I hugged her back if my mom had always been like this. It was sort of smothering.

"I'm glad you are alright Daphne, Ian," Chiron said. "What were you doing outside the boarder though?"

I blinked, not expecting that question. "Uh, I wasn't talking with Ian. We didn't mean to go that far."

That was true enough but I could tell my mother and father were hesitant to believe it. I wondered if it had fooled Chiron or not? Probably not, I decided.

"Yeah," Ian said, backing me up. "Like Daphne said, we were talking and just didn't notice we'd gone that far."

"What was that?" I asked once again and out of the crowed came a girl my age with dirty blond hair and big brown eyes. Hannah.

"That was Lord Hades. He's upset, someone has stolen his sword."

"It's real?" Theia asked, looking at Hannah surprised. I hadn't noticed the brunette daughter of Hermes and one of my friends had arrived with Matt, son of Zeus – technically this made him my uncle but we pretended not to know this fact. It was just too weird.

"Stolen?' I asked, pretty much ignoring Theia's question. "By who?"

Dad stiffened and I noticed his eyes met Chiron's for a moment but I didn't think much of it. That had happened before plenty of times. When Zoe was claimed by Poseidon, and I by Zeus. When they had seen me training with a boy from Athena's cabin, Andrew.

"By whom," Chiron corrected. "And if the rumors are to be believe... by you."

I'd love to say it didn't shock me, but in honesty that was the last thing I recalled before waking up in the infirmary.

So that's how it began.

I was being accused of stealing something I'd never even seen.

Typical.


	2. I Get The Full Story

**AN: I'm glad that you're enjoying this so far. Someone asked if this would be like The Lightning Theif. It is losely based around the first PJO book, just to get me started but it is also drastically different. This does mark the begining of the Third Titan War though, but this time the stakes are stacked a bit higher. **

**Discovers will be made and old heroes will be seen again. There will be graphics for this series up sometimes this week, to give everyone an idea of what the main characters look like.  
**

**Also I'm sorry this chapter is also pretty short, it's mostly a filler chapter. The next one will be more...action packed. It should be typed and uploaded sometime tommarrow.  
**

**I will also be posting a timeline next chapter so you guys can get an Idea of how far into the future this is taking place.  
**

**Anyways enjoy and R&R!  
**

* * *

**Daphne Jackson and The Sword Of Hades.**

**Chapter 2: I Get The Full Story. **

I awoke to voices.

"You know Daphne had nothing to do with this, right?"

"Of course Percy, but the fact remains some are not convinced of this."

"Hades?"

"That much is obvious Kelp Head."

"Gods, this is just like when I was twelve."

It was my dad, mom and Chiron. Thy were arguing over me and Hades. I knew some of the Hades campers, I remembered Uncle Nico well (technically he was my cousin but the schematics of how you are related to everyone only gave you a headache).

I didn't know those in the Hades cabin personally though, the closest would be Hannah Drake, daughter of Thanatos. I was also on good terms with Kat di Angelo, the daughter of two demigods (there weren't as many out there as it seemed but there were more then expected), Katie Gardner of Demeter and Nico di Angelo of Hades.

My uncle, Nico that is, had been MIA for nearly five years now. Some said he was dead but none of the Hades children nor Hades could feel it or find him in Elysium.

"Percy, Thalia I promise that Daphne will – "

Whatever Chiron was going to say was interrupted by a warm female voice. I knew that voice and couldn't help but open my eyes.

"I'm sorry Chiron, but we all need to talk," Hestia said, and I was surprised to see her grown form. It was unusual to see her like this so I knew it must be serious.

"Hestia," mom said. "Can't this wait? Daphne is –"

"Up," Hestia interrupted.

They all turned to me and I blinked. I wasn't one for so much attention, especially after what Chiron had told me earlier. My family was crazy. I had been accused of something I didn't do, why did this feel like something I'd heard before?

"How are you child?" Hestia asked.

I shrugged. "Fine. What's going on, why does Hades think I took a sword I thought was a myth?"

Hestia sighed, and the others looked rather uncomfortable.

"That is a very good question. The long answer would have us here all night talking of your parents past and their part in its creation," Hestia began.

"The easy answer is simple enough. Years before your were even born, Persephone had a sword forged without Hades' knowledge. This sword holds a key and it makes the sword very dangerous in the wrong hands."

I listened with rapt attention, strange since I was very ADHD.

"Hades rarely uses the sword, an agreement he came to with his brothers, your grandfathers. Recently it has gone missing. It surprised many when he pointed the finger at your child, but he has nonetheless."

Hestia looked troubled as she finished her tale and she noticed her father looked lost between anger and fear. Her mother looked much the same, while Chiron stood with them looking as wise and grim as ever.

I was suddenly both scared and angry. Why would I take his stupid sword?

"But why? He's crazy, I've never even been to the underworld!"

"I should hope not," Chiron said, a look of repressed pity in his old eyes. I suddenly realized how much I disliked pity.

Mom sighed while dad did this weird thing with his face where he exhales, his eyes close and he pinches the bridge of his nose all at once. I always thought he resembled a scuba diver, if that scuba diver dived with his eyes closed.

Thunder rumbled over head and I rolled my eyes. My mom seemed to have the same idea and dad snorted.

"You wouldn't be the first wrongly accused," mom said, glancing at dad.

"Okay, let me get this right. Hades' all powerful sword has gone missing?" I began, looking between the four gathered around my infirmity bed.

"Right," mom said, nodding.

"And he's blaming me, why?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "Because your mother and I were some of the first to now of it and to disagree with its existence."

"And because he still blames us for not going with Nico on the quest he disappeared on." My mom said this with a lowered heard, shame I noticed.

Dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her. I knew how close my parents had been to Uncle Nico, even if I only had a few memories of him. Mom sunk into his embrace.

Usually I'd find this a gross display of parental PDA but I let it go. I didn't think now was the time to mention things like that.

It wasn't like my parents were that old, only their early thirties, but they didn't really look that old. Perks of having godly blood, you tended to age rather gracefully.

"That wasn't your fault, Uncle Nico chose to go without you and being a demigod is dangerous. He knew that," I argued, even angrier at my Uncle Hades.

"You're right Daphne," Chiron said. "But he isn't thinking rationally. Nico was his pride and joy and he's been gone for nearly five years. With no way of knowing if he is alive or not, what would you do?"

I sighed. "I'd be depressed, I guess and pretty pissed now that my powerful sword was gone as well."

"Exactly," Hestia said. "He's declaring war if it's not returned by the summer solstice."

"Kind of cliché isn't it?" I asked and dad snorted.

"Perhaps so, but it worked for Zeus, why mess with what isn't broken?" Hestia asked.

I shook my head. "And what am I supposed to do about this? I don't have the sword, much less know where the stupid thing is."

They shared a glance, obviously knowing something I didn't. I didn't know if I wanted to know with the way my parents where looking at me. They'd only looked at me a couple times like that, and nearly all of them had to do with death. Like when one of my close friends, Brady died. He'd been the counselor for the Zeus cabin before me.

"You'll need a quest," said Hestia, gravely. "If you'll accept one, that is."

A quest? I'd like to say I fainted again but truth be told I was too shocked to anything but stare.


	3. Capture the Flag ends in Flames

**AN: So here is the next chapter.  
**

**The timeline is as such.  
**

**Daphne was born July 14th, 2013.  
**

**Zoe Jackson was born April 1st, 2016.  
**

**Reid Jackson was born March 16th, 2023.  
**

**Ian Hale is a year older then his friends who are the same age as Daphne.  
**

**Hannah is a year younger then Daphne, Theia and Mathew, and two years younger then Ian.  
**

**Daphne is ten, eleven in July.  
**

**Theia turned eleven in febuary.  
**

**Mathew is ten and turns eleven in September.  
**

**Ian turned twelve in may.**

**Zoe is currently eight years old.  
**

**Reid is a year old.  
**

**The date currently is June 2024.  
**

* * *

**Daphne Jackson and The Sword Of Hades.**

**Chapter 3: Capture the Flag end in Flames. **

I was released from the infirmary soon after, though not before my parents argued over if I was old enough for a quest like this. I thought about adding my own two cents but thought before of it. I wasn't the thief, and I didn't want a stupid quest.

I'd fought monsters before not to mention I'd seen plenty of demigods go on a quest and not come back alive.

"Daphne, you're alright." Theia said this as she caught up with me, sighing in what I assumed was relief. If she was here Mathew wasn't far behind.

I smiled.

Theia was my age, but had already turned eleven were ask I wouldn't until July - not that it stopped me from considering myself eleven already. She had pale skin, bright brown/amber eyes, and long in loose curls. She was a daughter of Hermes, and had been friends with Ian, Mathew and I since we helped Rue escort her to camp when she was eight.

Mathew had come to camp with Ian about a month before I came, but we became fast friends. Mathew Johnson was a son of Zeus, and had short dark hair and bright blue eyes similar to my mothers but not as bright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, slowing down to a slower pace so Theia could keep up.

"That's great Daph," Matt said and I turned to great one of my oldest friends.

"What did they tell you anyways?" Theia asked.

I frowned. "Everything."

Theia and Matt looked kind of confused and I shrugged.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"I think it is," another female voice added and we turned to find Hannah.

I sighed, knowing that Hannah wouldn't let anything go if she thought I was hiding something or needed to talk about it. She may be the daughter of death but she was pretty upbeat and seemed the epitome of a psychiatrist. She had a gift for lifting your spirits.

"You know?" I asked.

She nodded, her dark blonde curls bouncing around, her dark brown eyes gloomier then usual.

"It's kind of hard not to. My dad's been working over time, Lord Hades is furious. Something was stolen from him, and considering he sent Hellhounds after you it's safe to say he blames you," Hannah said.

I threw my hands up. "Great."

"Is she talking about the sword Ian and I heard Chiron and the counselors talking about?" Matt asked, looking between me and Hannah.

"Lady Hestia offered me a quest, I guess to find the sword and clear my name. It's nothing to worry about," I told them and turned to continue walking. My friends followed by my side, obviously they didn't think it was that cut and dry.

"You have a quest?" Theia asked, her eyes wide.

I stared at her as if she was crazy. "No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"Oh," Theia said, pouting.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I wished in that moment that I'd went home with my parents and Reid, but I knew and they knew that going home was more dangerous then being at camp. Right now especially.

"Where's Ian?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Matt shrugged, before replying, "He's discussing strategy with the Athena cabin."

I groaned. I'd half forgotten tonight was capture the flag. If I recalled Apollo and Ares held the flags right now and Ian would no doubt lead the red team against the blue team. The Zeus cabin was allied temporarily with the Ares cabin, probably a majority vote led by Matthew since he was the cabin counselor while I was gone seeing as he was a year rounder and I wasn't.

Ian had the advantage. He had made alliances with the Hades, Hermes, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hecate, Morpheus, Tyche, Hera, Hebe and Phobos cabins to work with (the Hera cabin having only five or so unclaimed kids residing in it).

We – considering I didn't know who the leader for the blue team would be right now – had the Ares (obviously), Zeus, Poseidon, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hypnos, Nike, Iris, Thanatos, Herakles, Deimos, and Eros cabins. That wasn't such a bad selection, though the Aphrodite children never really did much but stand guard and most did that poorly.

"Styx," I muttered.

Theia laughed. "Yep, we're going to cream your team in tonight's game," she said and then waved. "Gotta go!"

I figured she was going to join Ian and the others in making a plan.

"We've to work out a plan," I said.

"It has to be good, Ian has the Athena children and you know how hard it is to out-plan one of them," Hannah said.

"Come on, we'll pull the team together and talk strategy," Matt said.

I nodded. "Who's captain?"

Matt and Hannah exchanged worried looks and I arched an eyebrow at them.

"It can't be that bad," I said. I didn't know many out of the Ares cabin, they didn't like me much because of my parents, mostly my father.

"Blake Warren," Hannah said and I blinked.

"Who the hades decided that?" I demanded, annoyed.

Blake Warren was a older boy, fourteen, and a jerk. He was from the Ares cabin, obviously, and thought the sun shined out his every orifice.

"He did," Matt grumbled. "He let Lady Hestia and Chiron know before any of us could say anything."

"We're dead," Hannah told us, and coming from her that was never comment to take lightly.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said, and smiled at my friends. I took off to the Ares cabin a second later where sure enough our team was being briefed by a teenaged boy with shaggy black hair and maroon-brown eyes.

Blake, I sneered mentally.

"Oh, you're back Jackson," Blake said when he noticed us. "I heard Hellhounds finished you off."

I smiled tensely. "As you can see Warren, the rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated."

He sneered back at me. "Pity," he said. "You can guard at the creek, you are after all a legacy." He stressed the word and I glared.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with your mother," I snapped. "I'm a demigod, born of two demigods."

His jaw set as he fumed. He knew I was right, that I hadn't been lying either. His mother was a legacy. His grandfather on his mother's side had been a son of Deimos, a minor god and son of Ares. Kind of strange to think about so I didn't.

"Whatever. Now as I was saying we should attack them from the sides. A group will then sneak around and take the flag while we keep them distracted."

"We'll be pulverized," Matt announced. "That won't work, especially not with the Hades and Athena cabins working together on the Red team."

"Who's the captain here?" Blake snapped.

"He's right, Athena will see that coming. We have to be sneaker. Attack only if spotted, from the air, ground and sides... even the front," I said, looking pointedly at the Zeus, Dionysus and Nemesis cabins as I spoke.

"And the Hypnos children can put them to slee – " Hannah was cut off by Blake.

"Who asked you three?" Blake asked, grunting he turned back to the others. "Now, we follow my plan. The Ares cabin will attack from the right, the Poseidon from the left. The Hypnos and Nemesis cabins will sneak around and take the flag. The rest will stand guard around the Red teams base and around our own flag."

Blake then turned to us. "You three will guard the creek, they'll have to cross it to get to our base. Dismissed."

"Gods, I wish we could get whatever stick is up his ass and shove it..."

"In a not so lovely place," Hannah cut me off.

"I wasn't going to be so nice about it, but it'll do Hannah, it'll do." I laughed along with Matt at the face she made.

"Now I feel like a pig," Hannah said. "We should really monitor her TV viewing."

"So are we going to do as Warren says?" Matt asked as we we walked towards the dinner pavilion. The Lunch horn would sound anytime now.

"Maybe." I shrug. "We'll wait until tonight to figure that out."

Lunch was boring. I said hello to the others in the Zeus cabin, and took my seat with them. Technically they were all my uncles and aunts on my mother's side but I thought of them like siblings. It was easier like that, besides, other then the twins – River and Sean – they were all younger then me.

Compared to the other tables there were only seven of us at the Zeus table but I had a feeling that had more to do with age. Who knew how many more were out there.

After lunch it was pretty monotonous. I trained with Hannah and her siblings, and tried to do more then injure my cabin mates during archery. I hated to admit it but I royally sucked. One of my arrows ended up in River's arm, and she was rushed to the infirmary. After that I gave up, and watched as everyone else.

The Poseidon cabin was also there, so I would roll my eyes as Zoe fired arrows like a pro. It wasn't something she inherited from dad that was for sure.

"You'll tell her I didn't mean to right?" I asked Sean as he came to stand beside me. He laughed.

"She knows Daphne. Though maybe you should leave archery to your sister," he suggested with a small smirk. Not long after this class ended.

After that she had Greek lessons with Ian and many others. She was unfortunately stuck with Andrew – a semi-rival of hers from Athena's cabin. Neither knew why but they'd always gotten on the others nerve to some point. Ian had more of a problem with him then she did though, and she had to put up with the glares exchanged between the two the whole time.

Finally it was time for capture the flag after dinner that night. After putting on my armor and helmet with the blue plum on top. I hefted a standard shield and spear for the game.

I could use Anemostrobilos and Seismos but I wanted to save those for a last resort, and it was not as easy to fight with twin daggers while carrying a shield. I didn't like using only one, they were made together and I liked to fight with the together.

Hannah and Matt wore similar armor and shields though they had swords. I'd always been more confident with shorter blades – likes daggers/knives – and spears.

"We're going to miss all the fun thanks to that jackas—"

"Donkey," Mathew interrupted and I sighed in frustration.

"Do you two always have to interrupt me?" ]

Matt grinned. "Sorry Daph, but there could be innocent ears around."

He laughed along with Hannah, and I slapped him in the chest with my spear – the flat side of the blade of course.

"I need new friends," I joked and we laughed a few seconds later. The moment was ruined though by the snapping of tree limbs or twigs from the forest.

"The other team?" Hannah suggested.

I wasn't so sure but didn't say anything. Not that I could with a group of demigods from the opposing team coming at us. I recognized two from the Morpheus cabin and two from the Athena cabin.

Andrew Davies was leading, he was my age but was very skilled and had been at camp a year longer then I had. He was a son of Athena, which made him trouble for me if we had to fight. Considering they had swords and other weapons ready to attack, I figured that was exactly what would happen.

"Hannah, Mathew," I began, looking at them. "Handle the Morpheus kids."

I ordered this while side stepping a sword jab from Andrews sister – I didn't know her name but the dark blond hair and gray eyes gave her away. I lifted my shield to block Andrew's blade while kicking out at the Athena girls legs.

She jumped over the kick as if it was a jump rope and I spun around to avoid her fist but ended up in the path of Andrew's shield.

He knocked me back, away from the creek edge and into a tree. As the two siblings smirked and moved towards me, I noticed Hannah cloaking herself in the shadows – similar to something the Hades children could do – and knocking one Morpheus camper over the head. He fell down and unconscious.

Matt could handle himself and was using the air currents to confuse the second Morpheus boy.

"You're out of practice Jackson," Andy said, twirling his sword in his hand and I laughed.

"You always fall for the same trap," I bragged and slammed Seismos into the ground beside me. The ground rippled, cracked and then began to shake.

"Andy," the blonde girl called as she lost her balance and fell. The earth rose a little flinging her back into the creek with a splash.

Andy had dug his sword into the ground. I stood, my shield was on the ground feet away but my spear was close enough to grab.

"Come on Daphne, don't play like this. Not all of us have powerful abilities from both sides of the family."

Andrew had known me long enough to know that would tick me off. I didn't like people throwing my grandfather's into my face like that. So I did the only natural thing, I removed Seismos from the ground.

I hefted my spear, ready to charge. Andrew lifted his sword, throwing his shield down. I guess to even the playing field and then as we were about to charge each other an even bigger crash came from the woods.

All of us – including the now standing Athena girl – turned and the girl – I needed to learn her name – gasped.

"Pit Scorpions!" she cried.

"What!" You're sure Salome?" Andrew asked.

So her name was Salome? Then I realized what she'd said. Pit Scorpions, I'd read about them. They were deadly, their poison worked in sixty seconds and had a fifteen foot jump. I also knew we didn't keep them in the forest, someone had to have summoned them.

"Run!" I ordered. "Keep at least sixteen feet between you and them."

The others nodded and I used my spear to cut one in half as it jumped at me. I jumped back trying to stay at a distance at the same time. Mathew was using his shield and sword to keep them at bay as he ducked, jumped and pushed air in order to force them back or avoid them.

Hannah had no choice but to retreat up a tree. The scorpions seemed to be able to climb though so she was jumping from tree to tree, cutting those she could in half. Salome worked with Hannah pretty well and Andrew took upon himself to have my back.

"How did they get in?" Andy asked. "We don't keep these in the forest."

"No idea," I replied. Thankfully for the two unconscious Morpheus campers the scorpions had no interest in them.

"We can't keep this up..." Salome cut on down the middle. "...We're going to get bitten if we just stand here."

I had to wonder why we were still at the creek, even if Hannah was more up a tree then down here with us. Hadn't I ordered everyone to run?

I looked over at Matt and made a motion with my finger, a lightning bolt. He knew what I planned, I just hoped it would work.

"We can go to our base, it has more open space!" Hannah called down and looking to Andy and Salome I nodded across the wide creek and they nodded in understanding.

We took off running. I tried to help by pushing the air back against the scorpions to slow them down and speed us up. We all knew if we slowed down to much or the scorpions gained on us we were goners. It was luck none of us had been bitten yet, I just hoped they really could ignore the two Morpheus campers we'd left behind.

"They're leading two enemy campers right to us!" I heard one of the guards yell as we burst into the area. There was a small battle on I between the Red and Blue teams I barely noticed as I skidded to a stop.

The others kept going as I turned to face the approaching scorpions.

20 feet...19 feet...18 feet...

"What are you doing?" Andy yelled, his gray/blue eyes wide, but Hannah dragged him further away. Salome didn't even stop, I figured she knew I either had a plan or was sacrificing myself – what a lovely girl I thought to myself.

17 feet...16 Feet...14 feet.

I had wasted long enough, too long, and I threw down my spear and lifted my arms up. The air pushed me up like a canon and in mid jump I was suddenly out of the scorpions reach.

"I forgot she could fly," I heard Andy say, and faint snickers.

"Whenever you're ready Matt!" I yelled down and lifted my hands, channeling as much lightning as I could.

"What's she doing?" a camper asked over the sudden thunder and lightning.

Matt leveled his hand at the scorpions and lightning – not exactly as powerful as I or others had learned to channel in the past – shot out striking all those in the air that had already taken a jump towards the campers in its reach. Matt's lightning struck just as I threw my hands down towards the scorpions with a scream and there was a great flash, boom and mini-explosion.

The Scorpions were toast, but I also realized I'd started a fire in the forest.

Oops.

I lowered myself to the ground as nymphs rush to put the fire out and the Blue team arrived with the red teams flag.

All cheering stopped at the scene in front of them.

"What did you do Jackson?" Blake hissed.

I glared, opened my mouth to speak but there was a screech and I was suddenly lifted by my armor into the sky.

"Daphne!" Ian cried as he exploded from the woods.

Looking up I was met by the most hideous thing I'd ever seen. Like a bat had bred with a human. A very ugly human, or very old.

"Return the sword girl!" the thing hissed. I kicked, my hands going to the monsters ankles to dislodge it from my armor.

"I don't have it!" I yelled.

An arrow hissed passed me, striking the creature in the shoulder. I smiled noticing the silver feather at the end of the golden arrow. It was one of Ian's. Then another in the wing, it caused the monster to plummet to the earth and drop me. I landed by some luck on my feet but it sent a jolt through me.

Weapons were drawn and pointed at the creature all around me.

"Hades will have your soul girl!" the thing said, claws raised to rip me to shreds. "Die!"

She flew at me and I reacted on instinct by throwing Anemostrobilos at her. It impacted a second before spears and arrows, turning her to dust.

"Are you alright Daphne?" Chiron asked as Ian came to stand beside me in support. I had used a lot of power killing those scorpions, it was why I couldn't shock the monster while in the air. I felt as if I'd run a marathon, but I knew I would be fine after some rest.

I panted for a second, nodding before looking at Chiron in question. "What was that?"

"Monsters sent by Lord Hades, at least the Hellhounds. The scorpions had to have been summoned from inside and now this." He sighed. "That was a kindly one child, a fury."

Everyone gasped and some back ed away from me as if I had a deadly disease.

"But why would he send a fury after her?" Andrew asked, oddly concerned.

"It asked for the sword. Something was stolen," Salome recalled, looking at me suspiciously.

Everyone was staring at me now and I shifted.

What was there I could say? I'd just torched part of the forest and been attacked by a fury. I was just as freaked as them.

So I just looked at Chiron.

He looked at me with pity, and I shifted awkwardly again. This summer wasn't anything like I'd thought it would be.


	4. I Become an Outcast

**AN: So another chapter. I am sorry about the length but this is mostly just a filler chapter so it was bound to be shorter then I wanted it to be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update a little more frequently but I am focusing on two other stories as well so my time is split between real life and my stories.  
**

**Anyways R&R!  
**

* * *

**Daphne Jackson and The Sword Of Hades. **

**Chapter 4: I Become an Outcast. **

That night after I returned to my cabin I fell into a restless sleep.

Before I go any further I'd just like to state that demigod dreams suck, and that was my first thought as I found myself in a deep dark place. Looking around I could feel the evil the placed put out and walking forward I gasped as my foot reached the edge of a chasm of darkness.

That may sound cliché, but that was basically what it reminded me of. A deep, dark put. Backing away I nearly tripped over a rock, which made me wonder how real this dream was.

_The plan is going smoothly my lord,_ a voice interrupted her thoughts.

It was a familiar voice, but she couldn't quite place it. Looking around I noticed a semi-solid figure kneeling at the pits edge. Head bowed and darkness covering the form, I couldn't see any facial features, but I knew it was male from the voice.

_Good, soon my revenge shall come into fruition._

I gasped, almost sure that my breath would be seen as if I was in a very cold place. The voice sent shivers of fear and disgust throughout my body, and yet I felt like it could tell I was here.

_Are you sure this is the right way to go about this brother? _Another cruel voice asked. I could barely see the kneeling figure tense and shake for a moment. _Haven't you played this card before? _

_You are right, but the difference is in the details my dear. Trust me. _

The other voice seemed to snort. _Who would trust you, you deceive with your very breath. _

I was startled when the voice floated up from the pit once more, this time seeming to be right in my ear. _Like your father and mother before you little hero, I shall use you to my own ends. This time I will not fail. _

I shot up in bed, sweat dripping down my forehead and making some of my hair stick to my face. I hadn't had dreams that intense before, and I had no clue what it could possibly mean.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed only Matt still remained in the cabin. He sat at a desk – the only desk in the cabin for those who didn't wish to camp out on their bunks for whatever assignments or reading material they had – reading a magazine.

I frowned, threw my covers back and jumped from the top bunk onto the ground with ease. Matt didn't even hear me as I walked over, plucking the magazine from his hands.

"Did you steal from Luka's stash again?" I asked, looking at the magazine which sure enough had scantly clad women featured on it. I shook me head, clucking my tongue in mock disappointment. "Whatever would your parents think?"

Matt snorted, snatching the magazine back and tossing it onto the bed closest to him. Looked like Luka was gonna blame Sam for his magazine being taken.

"Well, I'm not sure about my mom but I'm pretty sure my dad would pat me on the back," he said and I snickered.

"Probably," I said walking over to my drawers and pulling out some clothes. "I'm gonna head out to the bathroom to shower and change. I'll meet you in the stables with the others."

Matt nodded and I left, thinking of how for a hardly eleven year old boy Matt was sure girl crazed – and perverted but that wasn't the point, or maybe it was?

On the way to the bathroom I noticed others stopping to look at me, whispering to one another and pointing. I bit the inside of cheek and tightened my grip on my towel. I knew what they must be thinking, 'there goes the thief of Hades' sword.' or 'Dead girl walking'.

I wasn't sure which one was better.

Thirty minutes later I walked to the stables where I could already see Matt, Hannah, Theia and Ian waiting for me.

"Hey, Jackson!" I turned, sighing as I saw Warren coming towards me with a group of his siblings.

"What do you want Warren?" I asked.

"Wanted to know what you'd like on your shroud, you know since you won't be alive much longer being on Hades' shit list and all."

Warren and his siblings laughed as if it was funny and I glared, tightening my fist. I would not punch him in his smug arrogant beefy face. I would not run my daggers through his overly muscled chest.

I kept telling myself that but I'd always had a temper. I blamed my parents who both had a temper on them. Just my luck I inherited it from them and by default from Poseidon and Zeus who also had tempers.

"Look, why don't you go play with your weapons or something," I snapped, though I knew it was a lame comeback.

I just wasn't in the mood to try and think something up. I was in the middle of being pissed at my uncle for accusing me of stealing his sword and a breakdown from all the stares and accusing looks.

"Hey Blake!" I turned shocked to see Andy walking towards us. "Why don't you leave her alone."

"What's it to you pretty boy?" Warren sneered.

Andrew smirked. "Is that the best you can do warhead?"

Warren snarled and stormed off, leaving me with Andy.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to help me." I turned, walking off.

Andy followed behind me, his footsteps giving it away. "Wait, Daphne!"

I stopped short, turning around. "What, is this like the third time in years you've used my first name? What's so special about now, it's not like you like me."

Andy sighed. "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, but it doesn't mean I don't like you. I don't like Ian, and I guess I let some of that transfer to you. Then there is that whole Athena, Poseidon thing."

I chuckled bitterly. "I was claimed by Zeus you know, I don't have much power over water."

He nodded. "I know. Look, I don't think you took Hades' sword."

I nodded, sighing. "Thanks, but that doesn't really help clear my name."

"Andy!" I looked behind him to see his sister. Salome didn't look to happy to see us talking.

"Looks like your bit-sister is calling," I said and he snorted.

"Just between you a me, she is sort of a bitch," he whispered and turned, jogging towards Salome.

I turned, and ran towards the stables were I was greeted enthusiastically by my friends.

"Why were you talking to Davies?" Ian asked, frowning.

"Well, it appears I've become a bit of an outcast," I said chirpily, nodding to myself. "He helped me get rid of Warren and his pigs. Wanted to let me know he didn't think I was the thief."

Ian frowned, but didn't say anything while Theia, Matt and Hannah grinned.

"He's pretty cute," Theia said, smiling. "Rather good at stealing and lying to. I thought he was a son of Hermes when we first met."

I frowned.

"Ooo-kay, it's nice to know you think he's cute, and a good thief," I said, but then moved on rather suddenly. I figured it was best just to spring it on them all at once. "So about this quest."

There eyes widened.

"You're actually going to do it?" Ian demanded, not sounding very happy.

"Why shouldn't she man?" Matt asked, punching Ian in the shoulder. "She has to clear her name somehow."

Hannah frowned. "But she could be killed? None of us have ever been on a quest."

"Exactly!" Ian exclaimed.

I said, "Look guys, I think taking this quest is for the best. I mean if someone doesn't find it by the solstice, bad things are gonna happen."

I thought about telling them of my dream, but for some reason I just couldn't. I couldn't even be sure it was real or not. A part of me scoffed, since when were demigod dreams not real?

"Daph?" Zoe's voice interrupted us.

We turned to find my younger sister staring with wide eyes. She had been a few stalls over with her personal pegasi, Moonshine. Mine was Backbreaker – for some reason my pegasi had a strange since of humor. Basically my uncle Tyson once got on him and Backbreaker swore up and down he nearly broke his back so his name became Backbreaker (It seemed to be some tradition that pegasi didn't get names until they got owners). Both were children of my dad's pegasi, Blackjack.

"Zoe, what did you hear?" I asked.

"A quest, your going to go on a quest?" she asked, her eyes wide. "But you could get killed! Jasmine went on a quest... she never came back."

I winced. Jasmine had been one of the older Poseidon children, she'd helped Zoe adjust but a year ago she'd gone on a quest with two others and only two returned. Jasmine had died on the quest.

"Don't worry kid," Ian said, walking over and putting comforting hand on Zoe's shoulder. "She'll be fine, because she isn't going. Why should she, it's not like they asked her nicely. They're accusing her for gods sake."

We all looked at Ian strangely. Though we were used to it, Ian had always been bitter towards the gods. It wasn't a surprise he'd say something like that. I smiled slightly, shaking my head.

"Zo, please just trust me," I said, smiling. "If I do go, I won't go alone. I'm a Jackson, a daughter of two of the greatest heroes to live since ancient times. A little quest won't keep me from coming home."

Zoe smiled slightly. "Promise?"

I laughed. "I promise on all the blue food I can eat."

I realized then that I may have become an outcast but I still had friends and my sister. I also knew that I had to speak to Chiron and Hestia. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to accept this quest. Not only to clear my name but to prove I could actually do it. I had claimed to be the daughter of the greatest, but how could I get out of their shadow if I never moved from behind them?

I just hoped my parents and Zoe would understand.


	5. I Accept A Quest

**AN: So, it short but it's what I got right now. Hopefully you enjoy the update.  
**

* * *

**Daphne Jackson and The Sword Of Hades. **

**Chapter 5: I Accept A Quest. **

"You were serious about going weren't you?" Ian asked that evening at dinner.

I looked up startled, it was against the rules for us to sit at a table not of your parents. There was an exception for demigods with demigods as parents.

For example, I could sit at the Poseidon table if I liked and Zoe could sit at the Zeus table with me if she wanted too.

Chiron, Hestia and Mr. D seemed to be looking the other way or they simply hadn't noticed. Looking around at my cabin mates I leaned forward to whisper.

"Of course," I began. "I don't have a choice. If I don't who knows what Hades will do!"

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Screw Hades..."

I heard some of my closest younger 'siblings' gasp and I glared pointedly at Ian who had the good grace to look embarrassed but I knew him well enough to know an act when I saw one.

"Ike, back to your table before Zeus smites you boy!" Mr. D called in a grumpy bored tone.

Ian cursed under his breath and stood.

"Just think about it Daph, what have they ever done for you?"

Then he walked off to the Apollo table and I sighed, stabbing at my food with contempt. I knew in a way he was right, but also very wrong. I had to believe the gods cared, if I didn't I'd begin to obsess and I couldn't afford that right now.

Before curfew that I snuck away from my cabin mates attention and headed to the big house. When I arrived Chiron and Hestia were talking.

Mr. D seemed to be somewhere else, but I figured it was either something to do with the stolen sword of Hades or he'd turned in early.

"Do you think she'd ready, Lady Hestia?" Chiron asked.

"She is her parents daughter, but we must also remember she's her own person," Hestia began. "I think she is more than ready for this, despite her age."

I had this sinking feeling they were talking about me.

"And if she doesn't accept this quest?"

Hestia turned slightly towards the half closed door I was eavesdropping through and smiled lightly.

"I think she will," she said. "Daphne, please come in now."

"Daphne," Chiron said, seemingly surprised to find me entering the room a bit hesitantly.

I looked from him to Lady Hestia and took a deep breath. It was now or never, I thought with resignation.

"Um, I've come to talk about the quest," I said. "I want to accept it."

Chiron stepped forward.

"Are you sure Daphne, once you begin your quest we can not help you," he said.

I nodded.

"I know, and I want to do this," Daphne said. "Besides, I don't think there is much of a choice."

Chiron sighed and Lady Hestia nodded.

"Than I think it's time you saw the Oracle," Hestia said.

I was startled when my Aunt Rachel – honorary anyways – came through the door I'd just entered. She had a glassy look in her eyes, like she was sleep walking and they were glowing green. When she stopped a green mist escaped from her mouth.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. _

I looked back at Chiron and Hestia before turning back Rachel.

"What should I do?"

The mist formed into a group of four people I knew well. Ian, my parents and Zoe.

My dad spoke first: _Three shall go west to the land without life. _

Then my mom came to stand beside my dad: _One will arrive when all seems lost. _

Zoe came forward after she'd stopped speaking: _A weapon shall be found and a Riddle left unsolved. _

Finally Ian came forward: And an oath shall be made to see the world rise or raze.

The mist disappeared along with the forms of my family and friend and Rachel snapped back to reality.

"What..oh Daphne," Rachel said, her eyes lighting up in realization. "You're parents are going to kill me."

I smiled.

"I won't tell if you don't."

Rachel chuckled.

"I should leave you three to talk about the prophecy now," Rachel said and turned, leaving the three to talk.

Turning back to Chiron and Hestia I wondered what came next.

"What happens now? I didn't really understand what the prophecy meant," I told them, hoping for some sort of words of wisdom.

"Prophecies usually don't make much sense," Chiron said. "They begin to make sense as a quest progresses."

"Now, we'll need to figure out who will go with you," Hestia said a moment later.

I thought about my friends, I could only take two with me, but I wasn't sure who to take. I could take Ian and Theia, seeing as we'd always worked well together, but that left my other friends out.

I had to resign myself to the fact I couldn't take all my friend, despite wishing I could. I had the feeling I would need all the help I could get.

Finally I decided, after much debate and realizing what was more important for this quest.

Andrew and Hannah, they were the best choices. Hannah had powers similar to a child of Hades, and we'd always been a good team and Andrew was a child of Athena.

I would need that sort of wisdom and he could be as cunning and tricky as any Hermes child I've ever known.

"Andrew and Hannah," I finally said.

Chiron and Hestia seemed surprised by this.

"We can understand Hannah, but Andrew? Isn't he a son of Athena?" Chiron asked and I nodded.

"If he'll accept than I think his ability to think outside the box will come in handy," I said and Chiron and Hestia nodded.

"Go back to your cabin Daphne, we'll contact Hannah and Andrew before curfew and talk to them about it. You'll leave tomorrow afternoon, so be ready," Lady Hestia said and I nodded.

"Thank you," I muttered and turned and left.

As I walked back to the Zeus cabin I had to wonder what I'd gotten myself into.


End file.
